


Lockdown x reader

by Nova_Boy



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Boy/pseuds/Nova_Boy
Summary: Lockdown x reader (Drabble, one shot thing.)" After all these cycles, you believe that I betrayed you. Well you're wrong. You betrayed me.""Lockdown. I-""To chase after a empty cause. How foolish of you...Even so, how foolish of me to believe in your empty promise, that you will return...but you never did"





	Lockdown x reader

 

(Y/n) wakes up to a terrible throbbing pain in the left side of their helm. Letting out a groan of pain, (y/n) has notify their captor of their awaking. As the tall mech looks down at the tie up autobot in his arms he sees their (eye colour) optics flicker between online and offline. The captor looks up and continue walking, acknowledging that his victim is waking up. As (eye/colour) optics online and foucs on their surrounds, the little autobot take note where they are. 

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" complain the autobot as they look up at their captor. 

"I see that you're awake." State the captor. "Had a good recharge?" ask the captor, smug like.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, Lockdown!" identify the piss off autobot as they pull at their restrains. Lockdown let out an amuse chuckle as he glance down at (y/n), whose attention is at their restrains. 

"You can try to escape all you want, just know that you won't succeed" advise Lockdown. 

"That's what you think Lockdown!" said the (y/n) full determination. "I will get out of this chains and when I do, you'll be sorry!"

"I very much doubt it, (y/n)" reply Lockdown as he smirk down at (y/n).

As Lockdown walks down a long walkway to his prize room, (y/n) has been focus on breaking free. Trying every method they know to break the chains. But alas, it was no hope. Letting out a frustrate sigh, (y/n) slump in lockdown's arms. Staring up at the celling as Lockdown continue his travels. As (y/n) stare up, they refect at the event's that led them to Lockdown's arms. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back!...ish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

For six hours straight has (y/n) been driving along the country side. In hopes to avoid any human contact that may wish to offline them. For they already experience some hostile behaviour from humans which, unfortunately, left their communication destroy. Leading to (y/n) driving alone and possible never meeting up with their team mates. But this also leaves them as an easy target. 

As (y/n) was enjoy the nature around them an explosion erupt in front of them. Shock by the flames, (y/n) transformer into their (fav/ colour) and (second fav/colour) alt form and try to doge all the flames. Once (y/n) is a good distances away from the flames, they look around. In hopes to see who is attacking them. 

With (weapon of choice) draw out. (y/n) look over to where they believer their attacker is and sees a surprising sight. For Lockdown stands a short distances away from them. As both bots stare into each other optics, they circle around each other. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike. After a few words exchange, they begin their long and intense battle. Which ends with one strong hit to the helm.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back ends!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  As Lockdown reach his destination, his trophy room, he notices that (y/n) is quiet. "Got something on your processor?" ask Lockdown as he skilfully open up an cell. "yeah, I do actually." reply (y/n) bitterly. 

With a rise optic ridge, Lockdown ask:" care to share your thoughts?"

As (Y/n) servos are being cuff into the cell, they harshly glare at Lockdown. "I was just thinking how easily you turn your **back** on your **own kind**. How easily you dismiss **everything** that happened on cybertron! How easily you **take a life of a cybertronian**. How easily it must have been for you to **turn your back on me**!" 

Lockdown pause, his grip on (y/n) wrist tightens but they continue yelling at him. 

"Oh you must be enjoying this, right? Getting exactly what you want. Well tell me, Lockdown, how is it to take a life of a cybertronian? Did you enjoyed it? Did you find it trilling to know that you can do such a thing?! To easily hold one captive, that must be delightful for you now. I'll take it you've out grown the pleasure of having late night chats, huh? Seeing how easy it is to change your ways and become _**this?**_ "

 "Enough!" Yell Lockdown as he stares at (e/c) optics.

"you think I enjoy this? Enjoy forcing you in a cage and taking you captive? Well, let me reassure that I don't. But this is my way of making sure that your _safe_. Do you know what's it like, watching from afar, hoping that your _alive_ during the war? Or visiting the remind of a battle felid, prying to Primus that I don't find your frame? Because you had to foolishly choice a side, _your side!_ Of course you couldn't see how pointless it was and deiced to 'help'." Cry out Lockdown, full of a burning rage as his optics show nothing but pain. As Lockdown take a quick rest, his words slowing sink in (y/n)'s helm. 

" After all these cycles, you believe that I betrayed you. Well you're wrong. **You betrayed me."** Whisper Lockdown as his gaze lower. 

"Lockdown. I-" (Y/n) began, only to be cut off by Lockdown. 

"To chase after a empty cause. How foolish of you...Even so, how foolish of me to believe in your empty promise; that you will return..." Lockdown pause as his piercing green optics stare into (y/n)'s once more. But this time, full of longing. "But you never did"

Lockdown press his lips against (y/n)'s fiercely. As (y/n), who've got caught off guard by the amount of longing and need that is present in the kiss, quickly find themselves kissing back. With the same amount of  need as Lockdown's. As the two kiss, Lockdown brings one servo on (y/n)'s hip while there other is press against (y/n)'s cheek. 

The kiss starts off fierce and rough, for it seems the two bots are trying to make up for lost time. With the occasion soft groans and moans that escape their mouths. The two separate to catch their breath but still remain close. For their lips will brush against each other and send shivers down their spine.

Once Lockdown has recover, he steps back and looks up. Green optics full of sorrow and pain despite his face remain stoic. Lockdown close the cell down and after a short pause, '(y/n) can hear Lockdown's footsteps as he walks down the hall. Leaving (y/n) alone with their thoughts, that swirl into a mess as they reflect on Lockdown's actions... and words. Remembering their so called 'empty promise' and how things could have ended out.

_"Hey, I promise you, once this is all over. We become spark mates, alright? It'll just be you and me. Together."_

Oh, how things could have ended out. 

 


End file.
